A Whole New Life
by Himeru
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATED] Usagi is betrayed by the Inners and Mamoru. She commits suicide but then gets reborn. What will happen to her? Will she find her true love? Will she gain justice?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Whole New Life

**Author: **Himeru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Not now. Not later. Never. It's nice to dream though, ne? It will forever belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Note:** AuthoressCrest's Parenthood of the Senshi Kind inspired this story. Hope you update yours in the near future

Also, this fan fiction takes place after the defeat of Neherenia in the Stars Season (5th Season / last season)

**Summary:** Usagi is betrayed by the Inners and Mamoru. She commits suicide but then gets reborn. What will happen to her? Will she find her true love? Will she gain justice?

**Pairing:** Undetermined. Usagi/???? Voting time? XD Hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"AHHHH!!! I'm going to be late for school!"

A blonde was spotted running down the streets of Tokyo. It was no one other than Tsukino Usagi. Many people glanced at her as she ran down. They weren't too surprised by her actions, as they were already used to it. What they didn't know that she was their heroine, Sailor Moon. Who would have thought, someone that was as klutzy was she was, saved the world plenty of times for them.

Just as Usagi was about to turn about the corner, she ended up running into a stranger, making them both fall onto the concrete floor.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry!! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Usagi quickly got up from the floor and began mumbling apologies.

"Be careful next time Usagi." Mamoru slowly got up as if he was used to this occurrence.

"You don't want people to end up in the hospital do you?"

Usagi's face brightened as she recognized the voice. It didn't matter if she was late to school anymore. Mamoru was there and that made her happier than anything. As fast as her face brightened, it dimmed as she remembered what he just said. It wasn't that he was lying about what said, but his remarks were usually sweet and full of love. The comment he just made was rather insulting.

Usagi shook her head deniably, shaking off the thoughts that her dear Mamoru was merely insulting her.

"Mamo-chan!! I missed you!" Usagi exclaimed as she jumped to hug Mamoru tightly.

Mamoru was probably worried about her getting hurt and didn't want to express his feelings so he made an indirect comment. After a while, she noticed that she wasn't receiving her hug back. Looking into the eyes of her boyfriend, she blinked, confused as to why. Mamoru ignored the look that he was receiving.

"Usagi, we have a meeting at four PM. Try not to be late this time. Knowing you, you will probably be half an hour late." Rather than hugging her back, he just told her about the meeting.

As he finished talking with Usagi, he released her hold from him and turned the opposite direction as to where Usagi was walking.

"I'll try Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouted. She stared in the direction that he was heading. His actions confused her. Why didn't he respond to the hug that she gave him? Did she do something wrong? Wait, did he just call her Usagi?!

Usagi shook her head; there was no way Mamoru could have called her Usagi. While Mamoru would call her Usako, she would call him Mamo-chan. There must have been something wrong if Mamoru called her Usagi instead of Usako. Realizing that there wasn't much time left until class started, she began to run towards school. A certain question was running through her mind,

'Why?'

* * *

"This event was already prophesized, there is no way of preventing it."

"Perhaps, this will give her something worth living for, later in the future."

Two silhouetted figures talking among themselves while the third watched in amusement. One of them, unsure if any words were to be spoken, then decided to voice out her opinion.

"I believe that if this occurrence is not to happen, it may as well jeopardize the future, as well as the existence of the planet." The other one scowled.

"Don't you think we know that? Why do you think we're not interfering?" Before the other one spoke again, the silent one spoke.

"Please, do not fight. Remember, what we are doing is right. We will not regret our decision. She'll be happy, she'll live, acknowledging that there are people that love her."

The other two looked down, realizing that they were going argue if she hadn't stepped in. Looking at each other, they each had a small smile, knowing that what she said was right. Everything was going be all right, for her sake.

* * *

Running, she then realized that she was in fact ten minutes early! They would never suspect it. They would be so proud of her. Maybe, Makoto will make her a lot of delicious desserts for coming to the meeting. As she reached the top of the Shrine, she realized that no one was present.

"Eh, I thought I was going to be the last one here. Maybe they're in the room." Usagi silently giggled by the thought that if she was the first one here, they would probably have a heart attack. She headed towards inside the temple. As she was about to slide the door to enter, a voice burst out.

"Let's kick her out of the team!" exclaimed Makoto. Usagi's eyes widened. As none of them knew that Usagi was right behind the closed doors, they continued to voice out their opinions.

"Even though we were her protectors in the past, I'm sick of her babyish act!" Usagi was prepared to hear Ami side with her and try to calm the others down, but to her shock, she didn't.

"She never studies. How will she even fit as future queen!! We can't have a dumb queen rule over Crystal Tokyo. I refuse to acknowledge that!"

"I agree. She's not even fit to be a Moon Princess!! Besides, if she is kicked out, then I can finally show my relationship with MY Mamo-chan and I can be queen. A better queen than that dumb ditz." To think that Rei was her best friend, Usagi felt betrayed. She's been trying her best, trying to better and live up to their standards. Couldn't they understand? Just when Usagi thought it was all over, her heart shattered at the voice of her own boyfriend. Her protector. Her future husband. Her future King…

"I couldn't have said it better than myself, love." Mamoru slowly advanced Rei, preparing to cover his lips with hers. To his disappointment, it came to a halt as the door slid open. He quickly sat back straight, with no evidence as to what he was going to do.

Usagi felt beyond betrayed. Her friends felt like strangers, her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend out of all people. She didn't care anymore. Her life just went upside down.

As she went inside, everyone was quiet, hiding all traces that they were talking about her. To hide the awkwardness, Rei decided to do the usual routine, questioning the Odango-Atama.

"So Odango-Atama, had detention again?" Usagi suppressed a sadistic smirk.

"Actually, I was here the whole time. Turns out I didn't have detention after all. But I found something shocking as well. The Inners' eyes widened a bit as they realized that Usagi heard their conversation a few minutes ago. No one made a movement as they stared at the blonde.

The Inners and Mamoru were beyond shocked. Unable to speak, they waited for her to continue.

"This certainly turned out the opposite of what I expected. I expected you guys to understand. I thought that you guys were my friends." Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru, who stared at her, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Mamo-chan, no, I guess I should call you Mamoru now. I guess that all this time, whenever I was with you, it was all a lie." She then turned her attention to Rei, who glared at her. Usagi took a deep breath, as to preparing herself of what to say.

"Rei-chan, since you wanted my Ginzushou so much, why don't I just give it to you. Knowing you, you probably wanted this since the beginning."

Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears. She took her broach and threw it towards Rei. Without looking, she turned away, out of the room and ran down the stairs, running towards her house. The others just stared at the place where Usagi once stood.

'Is this what my life is all about? A bunch of lies?' Usagi cuddled around her blanket, clinging onto it.

It's been four hours since she ran. She didn't know if what she did was right. Tired, she went to the bathroom. As she was about to turn on the faucet to wash her face, a silver glistened object caught her attention. There it was, a razor. Curious, she grabbed it and placed it upon her wrist. She slowly slid it across her wrist. It didn't hurt; there was a vague feeling. She did the same to the other side.

As time flew by, her eyes began to feel heavy. If only she could sleep forever, without anyone to disturb her. She smiled to herself.

'Finally, I can be free from all this. All this pain, all this betrayal.' With that thought, she closed her eyes, saying farewell to the life of Tsukino Usagi.

As this happened, a fellow Senshi appeared. She didn't seem alarmed at the sight that she was seeing. Instead, she looked at the figure that laid upon her with regret.

''I'm sorry, but your life cannot end just like this" The Senshi disappeared, along with Usagi. There were no traces that left a clue as to where Usagi was. Nothing except for the blood that was shed, which stained the carpet floor of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in opposite side of Tokyo, a young woman with long blond hair was walking down the street. She stopped abruptly as felt a sudden kick in her abdomen. She smiled to herself.

"Ara ara… aren't you a tough one?" she asked her unborn child. The young woman was going home from a recent visit to the clinic. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her daughter that was growing inside. As she stopped at the end of the sidewalk, she didn't notice a car that was heading towards her direction at full speed. No one saw it coming, so a warning could not be issued. It was too late. The car clashed with the women, causing her to fly backwards, landing on her head. The car backed up and fled before anyone was able to memorize the plate number. It was until the car vanished, that the people realized what happened.

"Oh my god! Someone call the ambulance!" one cried out.

Time has passed since the woman was rushed to the hospital. Unfortunately, the woman who was hit by the car had no close relatives and lived by herself. The only thing that she had was an image of a famous violinist and a racecar driver and their phone number on back of the photograph. Anyone would immediately recognize the people in the future. After all, it was no one other than Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. There was no one else that they could contact besides them. Perhaps they were someone who was close with her. The doctors were doing the best they can to save the baby and the woman. But at the end, the woman was unable to survive, due to complications. Luckily, the baby remained unharmed. It was what people called, a miracle.

A few miles away, a couple and a child were peacefully drinking tea. Nothing could interrupt them as they were enjoying the nice view of their backyard. It was just a couple of days ago that Neherenia was defeated. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the scenario changed and it was replaced with the three of them, staring at Meioh Setsuna as if she grew another head.

"We have gotten ourselves a mission." Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru kept still, allowing Setsuna to explain their objective and goals.

"What is it Setsuna?" Michiru asked. In her mind, she was suspecting that there was a new enemy that has appeared. It seemed that they would never have peace for a long amount of time. However, what they were about to hear, was far from what they were thinking. Setsuna looked at them.

"Hime has been reborn and in around half an hour, there will be a call for you. It will be about a newborn baby whose mother has passed away, due to a hit-and-run incident." The three held their breaths, but didn't say a word. Setsuna continued.

"Chronos, the father of time has given permission to halt time, in order to make some arrangements so that the doctors call you, believing that you are her mother's closest friends." The outers were both shocked. It wasn't until a few minutes that one of them decided to speak, or more correctly, yell, with a hint of murderous glint in her eyes.

"Are you sure that's our Hime? She's with the inners right now!! I bet they did something to her!! Wait until I get my hands on them, they're going to wish that they were never born!!!!" Before Haruka went into any detail, Michiru interrupted.

"Setsuna, what happened between the Hime and the Inners?" Setsuna looked down at the grass. She pondered on what to say, before telling them the truth.

"The Inners decided to betray the Hime, while the Prince and Rei cheated behind her back." Haruka clenched her fists as she was hearing the details that Setsuna was telling them. Oh how she was going to enjoy castrating the prince with her own hands. As for the Inners, she was planning on doing something very horrible. No one hurts their princess and gets away with it. NO ONE.

It wasn't long until the call they were expecting came through. By confirming to the doctor that the deceased woman was indeed a friend of theirs, it was arranged for the newborn baby to go home with them. They would also adopt the baby.

In a matter of five minutes, due to Haruka's driving, they made it to the hospital; the hospital that their Hime was currently in. It wasn't long until Haruka and Michiru were the legal guardians of their Hime. Though they were happy that their Hime was safe, they were absolutely furious towards the Inners. Too wrapped up in their own thoughts, they didn't realize one problem that they were faced with, until Hotaru interrupted them.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, what are we going to name Hime?" Haruka and Michiru sheepishly looked down at the little bundle, forgetting that their Hime didn't have a name. Michiru giggled a bit before turning to Hotaru.

"What do you think we should name her? We'll let you decide her name" Hotaru seemed to think a bit till her face brightened up.

"I think we should name her Hikari!" Hotaru smiled at them.

"It's because she's the light. When darkness comes, the light shines the way, and shows us the path. Without her, we wouldn't be here today. Without her, we would be nothing." She then looked at the three of them.

"What do you think Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama?" They smiled at each other.

"We think it's a wonderful name, Firefly. Hikari… Tenou Hikari"

To be continued…

* * *

First chapter complete!! Like I said, I'm not sure on who will be coupled with Usagi. I'll be up to you guys. Remember to vote on your couple. Suggestions and comments are also welcomed!

-Himeru


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"We're back!" Haruka called.

The two have come back from a concert. But to their dismay, the Inner Senshis and Mamoru were spotted among the crowd. It took Michiru a while to calm Haruka down, as she was verbally throwing threats to the oblivious crowd. But other than that, the concert was successful. Back to where they were, both Haruka and Michiru were looking for Setsuna or Hotaru. But both couldn't find her anywhere. After minutes of searching, there was only one room left to look. Hikari's Room…

The couple opened the room. They vaguely remembered what Setsuna and Hotaru told them that morning.

"We will both be preparing Hikari's room. But, I am warning you, trouble may occur when you both return" Setsuna had such a mischievous grin when she said that.

When they looked in, they gasped at their surrounding. Both of them had their mouths open wide as if their jaws touched the floor. Hikari, looking at the weird emotions that were displayed through her mommy and daddy, was enjoying every single moment. She started giggling.

The room was painted pink with cute bunnies all around it. The crib was near the corner, where there was a window adorned with a pure white curtain. Near the middle of the room were stuffed animals that were stacked in a pyramid. It was truly a remarkable site to see.

Haruka and Michiru were speechless that they never even saw Setsuna over in the corner wearing a maid's outfit. Then again, when has Setsuna ever worn anything besides those of a designer's clothes? She would always wear something that was sophisticated, no matter what the occasion was. But this Setsuna was different; she was in the corner dusting all the furniture one by one. Haruka wanted to say something, but the only words that came out was,

"Oh my god"

Setsuna had no reaction to the statement that was given. Five minutes passed and Setsuna froze. The two wanted to know why Setsuna had stopped but before they could question her, Setsuna fell flat on her face. The two lovers quickly rushed to Setsuna trying to wake her up. As they went near her, her eyes shot wide open. The first person she saw was Hikari.

Setsuna bolted up from where she was lying down from and rushed to the crib.

"AHHHH!!!! KAWAII!! Who is she?? Where is she from? Is she the chosen one?" Setsuna started to ask every question that was related to Hikari. After what seemed like hours of endless ranting, Hotaru entered, curious as to what was going on. The couple just sweat-dropped and replied that they didn't know themselves. As they continued talking, it was until Setsuna screamed that they stopped.

"OH MY GOD! MY HAIR IS RUINED!!! THAT LITTLE BABY JUST DROOLED ON ME!!!"

The more Setsuna complained, the more the three Outers sweat-dropped. To them, this was not Setsuna. No, it was more like a devil that was possessed Setsuna. They nodded amongst themselves. Perhaps, a new enemy had the power to control people? No, that couldn't be it either. She was the guardian of time! Hotaru seemed to be in a deep thought before she decided to talk.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." Hotaru looked at the both of them.

"Setsuna-mama is acting very strange today. Maybe, we should take her to a doctor." Haruka stared at Hotaru before looking back to where Setsuna was. This looked like mood swings to her. Her eyes widened, what if… She reverted her eyes to Michiru, with fear in her eyes.

"Ne, Michiru, what if… what if she's pregnant?!" Michiru's eyes widened. That would certainly explain things. Her mood swing, her choice in outfit, everything… Oh my, this would certainly be troublesome. Before one could sleep, Setsuna walked into the room. Wait, wasn't Setsuna already in the room? The Outers stared at Setsuna, who was near the door and glanced at the crib where Hikari was. Setsuna was there too. Perhaps, they were hallucinating. The Setsuna near the door seemed to know what the two were thinking.

"Do not be alarmed. The one near the crib is a mere clone of myself. I had business to take care of in the Gate of Time. Unfortunately, I was unable to finish decorating Hikari's room." That would clarify some things. But what Haruka and Michiru did not understand was Setsuna's Clone's behavior. Setsuna raised an eyebrow at them.

"As for her personality, she seems to be malfunctioning a bit. It does not in any way act or speaks like me. But, fortunately for me, she takes her job when guarding the gates, very seriously. So there is nothing for me to worry about." Great, what they needed. A hyperactive replica of the Guardian of the Time. If she was to stay at the Outers' mansion any longer, she might as well break all the teacup sets that were in the kitchen. There was one warning that was issued to the Outers. Setsuna warned them.

"Never make my clone serve food or drinks. Cleaning and organizing is fine. BUT. If you value your dishes, heed my warning. "

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. Unfortunately we can't change anything. Are you ready?" One of them nodded.

"Yes…"

Before they proceeded a voice interrupted them.

"That won't be necessary…" a soft voice told them. The two looked back.

To be continued…

* * *

Not much changes in this chapter, lol. I'm just revising them so the lengths of the chapters are probably the same.

-Himeru


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: Lots of OCC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The figures then turned and were face to face with Queen Serenity. She smiled at them.

"Let her have happiness in this life time… although she has to become Sailor Moon once again… she should be allowed to chose her own destiny." Serenity had a small smile. 'Finally my musume, you'll have happiness here. Demo there are a lot of hardships that you must face.'

"Serenity, is there any way that we can help you?" One asked. Queen Serenity smiled at her before replying.

"No, that is not necessary. All you have to do is watch…"

* * *

It was too quiet here. And to make it worse, Haruka was getting irritated by Setsuna's clone staring at her. She gave out a frustrated growl and stood. Was that all she could do? Stare?

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT??!" **Setsuna's clone merely just looked at. Her face suddenly brightened up. She advanced closer to Haruka. Haruka did the exact opposite. It wasn't everyday that someone who looked like Setsuna would be so close to her face.

"Your beautiful face." Setsuna's clone giggled.

"Ruka-ko" Haruka suddenly felt nauseous. She looked desperately at Michiru, who was sitting next to Haruka. She tolerated everything that Setsuna's clone. She reasoned with her head that this was only because Setsuna's clone was malfunctioning. But, as she started flirting with her dear Haruka, that was a big mistake. She stood up and quietly went up to Setsuna's clone. When she was centimeters away from her face she talked in a sweet voice that was dripping with hints of venom.

"I am sorry, but this has been irritating me." Michiru smiled at the clone.

"Please refrain yourself from flirting with my Haruka." Her voice then lowered.

"You do and you will suffer very painfully…" The clone, not really understanding what she meant just replied.

"Sure" the clone said. She shoo-ed Michiru away and was acting like nothing ever happened. In the other corner, Setsuna sweatdropped. If she knew that her clone was going to bring this much trouble, she would never have brought her in the first place. She banged her head in the wall.

"What am I going to do with you?" Setsuna's clone perked up.

"I know!!" She said as she raised her hand. "You can take me back to the Gate of Time."

"I won't even let you take one step!!" Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru sweatdropped. They continued staring at Setsuna, who was beginning to feel a little agitated. A baby's cry was heard through out the mansion.

"That must be Hikari-chan, wanting her bottle." She stood up and headed to the other door. She turned around and smiled at Hotaru.

" Hotaru-chan, want to come with me to help her?"

"Hai! Michiru-mama."

Haruka sighed as she saw them both enter the other room, before closing it. She furrowed her eyebrows. Pondering, she glanced at Setsuna.

"What is your clone's name?"

"Her name is Kanako" Ah, that was her name. It sort of fitted her name. While the two remained silent, Kanako who was currently being bored decided to have some fun. She decided to go out of the mansion. Too bad neither Haruka nor Setsuna noticed. After 5 minutes have passed Setsuna finally noticed that Kanako was missing.

"Where is Kanako?!" This was bad. With Kanako free on the loose, the future could be greatly damaged!

"Oi! Setsuna, calm down!" Haruka yelled.

"Gomen…" She had a very big sweatdrop. As soon as it came, it went.

"We have to find Kanako right now!"

"Why? Didn't you want to get rid of her?"

"The reason is because she might interfere the present and endanger our whole future!"

While Setsuna and Haruka were yelling about Kanako, Michiru came out to the living room while holding Hikari in her arms with Hotaru by her side.

"What is all the commotion about?!" Haruka decided to explain since then she wouldn't get in trouble and Setsuna would. It was all her fault, after all. She wasn't the one that brought Kanako to Earth. And Michiru couldn't side with Setsuna because Michiru loved her. Not Setsuna. Haruka decided to whine.

"Michiru Setsuna's clone, Kanako, went somewhere and SETSUNA is blaming me…It's her responsibility not mine!"

Michiru was getting a headache from all the arguing and screaming. All this trouble started when Setsuna decided to bring Kanako into their house, just to make Hikari's room.

"Ughh… then let's all look for her.."

They started looking from her from the park to the arcade. After half an hour they found Kanako talking to people. They immediately bolted towards her as they heard her say,

"I know your future. and I can tell it for free…"

Setsuna wasn't kidding when she said that she will endanger the future. They ran to her and Setsuna grabbed Kanako by the ears. Kanako was screaming like a lunatic as she was being dragged.

"Setsuna!! TWIN!! Don't hurt me!! ONEGAI!!!" The people of entire park turned their attention towards the Outers. All because of Kanako… Setsuna cleared her throat.

"Ahaha… I'm sorry everyone, for causing a big commotion," Setsuna slowly laughed.

" My 'TWIN' is a little bit sick today so I have to take her to the hospital, but it looks like she doesn't want to go there. So I have to drag her."

After she spoke everyone started to go do his or her normal routines again. Setsuna was really mad, not for talking about the future to the people in the park, it was because Kanako made her embarrassed in front of everyone that was in the park. She's had enough. She couldn't tolerate Kanako anymore. This was getting ridiculous. Why she brought her to earth, she had no idea. All she knew was that she regretted it. She made her decision.

"THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GOING TO FATHER CHRONOS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Iie!!! Nothing but that!!" Kanako started to run as fast as she could but Haruka was right in front of her so she couldn't get away. She wasn't called the Senshi of the wind for nothing. The outers including Hikari were near a desolated area and Setsuna has already transformed into Sailor Pluto. Good thing no one was near them, or else, they would have found the identity of Sailor Pluto.

"Please Chronos! As the Guardian of time I request that to bring Kanako where she originally originated! Chronos, OPEN THE GATE OF TIME!!

Kanako unconsciously backed up as the sky was suddenly pitch black. As this happened the floor where Kanako was formed a small purple light. In less than a second Kanako dropped down. Down to wherever that hole led to. She was gone, back to where she was from.

The Outers just stared at where Kanako once stood.

"Hmph… at least Kanako isn't here to bother me anymore.." Pluto, no, Setsuna who de-henshined was jumping with joy yelling "YEA!! NO MORE BOTHERSOME KANAKO!!"

It's been a long day, which resulted in everyone going to bed early. The Outers didn't have anything to worry about. Kanako was no more. Things will finally go back to normal. Later that night, everyone was sleeping except for Hikari who was on her crib. She was looking at the moon, which was pure white. She stared at it with awe. As she continued to stare, the moon seemed to be shining down at her. That was when she noticed a shadow near the corner of her room. The shadow slowly walked towards her crib. Slowly. Elegantly. Hikari didn't seem afraid; she stared at the shadow, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to cry? Laugh? Smile? Whhe shadow was visible; she saw that the person was a pretty lady with a pearl white dress on. Her hair was in two buns on each side and reached the floor. The figure smiled at Hikari.

"Hello my dear daughter…"

* * *

To be honest, I hate this chapter with a passion. I wonder why I even wrote it 4 years ago. My crazy imagination and I. –sigh- Ah well, what's done is done.

-Himeru


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In front of the crib stood Queen Serenity, who was dressed elegantly. Hikari was staring into the eyes of Queen Serenity and she found out that she was very friendly. She held her hand towards her. Queen Serenity saw this and smiled. She went to Hikari's crib and swept her off the bed. She looked at her and spoke in a voice that seemed as light as a feather.

"My daughter, I'm sorry. You must once again become a Sailor Senshi. But, don't worry. This time, you will be with those who will not betray you like the Inner Court. This time, there will be those who will stay by your side no matter what happens."

She stared at the moon and looked back at her daughter. She now had the crescent moon adorning her forehead.

"You will once again find your true soul mate, just like you did in the Moon Kingdom. Farewell Serenity. We shall meet again…"

With that said, she laid Hikari on her crib and began to sing her a lullaby. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep. Before leaving, she had one more thing to do. She glanced at the broach, which was in her hands before placing it next to her pillow. Hopefully, the Outers will understand the situation.

Haruka yawned. She slowly sat on the dining table ready to eat. Michiru was usually the one doing the cooking. As Haruka waited for at least ten minutes, no one entered the kitchen, or the dining room. Something must have been wrong. Everyone was usually here by now, and here she was, sitting, with no one but herself, waiting for food. Her stomach grumbled.

"Where is everyone" she asked to no one in particular. She got up and went upstairs. She went upstairs to go look for the others and found no one. There was one place to look and it was Hikari's room. She opened the door slowly and saw that Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru sitting on the floor, while Michiru was holding Hikari by her lap.

The outers except for Haruka, who they assumed was sleeping were discussing about something that Michiru found inside Hikari's crib. The henshin broach.

"Setsuna what are we going to do?" Michiru was concerned. It seems that Queen Serenity visited Hikari while they were sleeping and left a certain gift for their Hime.

"If Queen Serenity did put the broach in the crib, I guess that Hikari will have to become Sailor Moon again.. But, before we do that, I believe we should wait until Hikari is old enough" Michiru sighed.

"I really wanted her to have a normal life, but I guess it will never happen."

Before they got to discuss anything more Haruka shouted.

"THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS GOING TO BE SAILOR MOON!!!"

All stood shock at Haruka, who was fuming like a volcano that exploded. Guess she was awake after all. They should've known this was going to happen. Haruka was protective of their little Hime.

"Ruka…"

"Haruka…. "

"Haruka-papa..."

"There is no way that I am going to let Hikari become Sailor Moon!!! Don't you know what will happen!! She'll fall for that idiotic Prince of the Earth! And I DO NOT WANT HER TO BE BETRAYED ONCE AGAIN!"

Setsuna had this 'I knew this was going to happen' expression on her face. She cleared her thought.

"Haruka I know you're mad but, it is her destiny to become Sailor Moon. idiotic Prince or not she must fulfill her destiny for as long as she lives." She was waiting for Haruka to explode and yell at them some more but then she heard Haruka sniffing back a cry. Haruka, crying? This was a scene no one was prepared to see. Everyone turned to face the Senshi of the Wind. There she stood, turning sideways and sniffing. Everyone blinked,

'…. '

"Do we really have to?"

"Hai... " came an answer from Setsuna.

"All right… but on one condition…"

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

"Hikari will never be near those pathetic Inners and she will never date anyone that goes by the name 'MAMORU'," Haruka stated proudly, "and in addition…she'll never date anyone unless they are worthy." This caused the outers to fall down while having a big sweatdrop on the back of their head.

A month has passed and Hikari seemed like five years old…. She was very intelligent for her age. She was even able to outsmart a sixth grader. The outers were very happy with Hikari as they were proud too. It was a matter of time before she would probably be smarter than the Outers themselves. The Outers laughed amongst themselves.

Time sure went by fast. It has just been a month and the household changed a lot. Their lives were going at a faster pace. Hikari has grown up so much, much to Haruka's dismay. There were random times when Haruka would threaten to kill all of Hikari's classmates who were boys unless she approved of him.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Hotaru-chan, I'm home" Hikari greeted everyone as she entered through the door. Michiru greeted her as Hikari was taking her shoes off. She smiled while looking at Hikari.

"Welcome back Hikari," Michiru said, "the others are in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Okay."

For some reason Hikari grew at a fast pace just like it happened with Hotaru. Even in intelligence, Hikari was at a beyond the college level in schoolwork. No one questioned Setsuna about this. They knew that something like this would have happen. Their Hime has also grown a lot, and learned to love, respect and care for others. Michiru's eyes contained a bit of sadness as she recalled what was going to happen soon. Soon, their Hime would have to take embrace her destiny as Sailor Moon once again. Hikari and Michiru both walked into the kitchen where they were greeted by Haruka and Hotaru.

"Sorry it took long to come home." Hikari bowed to Haruka.

"Koneko, stop bowing to me!" Haruka complained. No matter how many times she told Hikari not to bow when greeting her, she didn't listen. Hikari stated that it was polite to bow to their guardians and parents, as well as adults.

"It makes me feel old. I'm not even 25 yet!" Hikari giggled.

"But Haruka-papa, I know you're not old at all. I mean, I don't spot any white hair YET." Haruka groaned as put her head onto the table. Michiru and Hotaru laughed along. Haruka then looked up and faced Hikari once again.

"So, why were you late again? You weren't out with some BOYS, were you?" Hikari merely looked at her. Haruka sure was strange. Why would she react this way whenever it concerned boys? Maybe she had bad experiences with them. Hikari giggled once again, causing Haruka to raise an eyebrow to her.

"I was helping one of my friends do their homework since they needed help and then his mom dropped me off here. Besides, I'm going to be transferring to Hotaru's school soon aren't I?" Hikari forgot momentarily about Haruka's negative response against boys. Oh boy, was there going to be trouble.

"It's alright Koneko, but who is this 'FRIEND' of yours that you're talking about?" Haruka asked with suspicions. Ah, Hikari should have known. If anything had to do with any guys that were in her class, Haruka would surely throw a fit and threaten to castrate all of them.

"His name is Minoru and we're classmates." Hikari inwardly winced as she saw the murderous glint in Haruka's eyes. She saw Haruka saw and glance at Hikari.

"Koneko… there's one thing that I must tell you..… come here."

Curious to see what Haruka-papa was going to say she leaned closer…

"You….… "

And closer.

"are not….… going to.."

And closer.

"date him…… "

Hikari fell on the floor with a very large animated sweatdrop on back of her head.

"Haruka-papa, we're not dating each other."

"Oh." Haruka was chuckling nervously

"I guess that solves my problem…" Haruka coughed a little, she then continued,

"besides..…you aren't allowed to date until I am dead…… "

This caused all the outers to sweatdrop while Hikari blinked in confusion…

Haruka-papa was being silly again.

* * *

It is 6:15 AM, and I'm still awake, ATTEMPTING to revise this chapter. Aiya… I'm so sorry for all the horrible writing, I hope you can forgive me T.T…. Sorry!! 

-Himeru


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Oyasumi-nasai" Hikari called out to her parents.

"Oyasumi Hikari!" Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna called out.

Hikari was now in her room and getting ready for bed. Right before she fell asleep she looked at the full moon out her window. 'What's this nostalgic feeling?'

_Dream_

_"Where am I?" Hikari asked. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything, "Haruka-papa?? Michiru-mama?? Hotaru??" She didn't seem familiar with her surroundings. As seconds passed she was slowly getting scared. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here. Where was her family?_

_"Anyone? Answer me!" As if to answer her call, a big burst of light surrounded was seen from afar. Hikari was looked towards it._

_'What is that light?' she asked herself._

_She forced herself to get up and ran toward the light. Just as she was a few feet away from it, a gust of wind formed in front of Hikari. Hikari winced as the wind came in contact with her eyes. As she forced herself to blink, she stood in front of a women that she has never seen before. For some reason, she looked quite familiar. She looked just like her! Hikari asked with curiosity._

_"Um, who are you?" She had a feeling deep inside her heart. She knew that person. Who and from where? She didn't know. All she knew was that she seemed familiar. The woman smiled at her. Hikari would always be the same, whether she was Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, or Tenou Hikari. Always curious._

_"I'm your mother from your first life. At that time you were Princess Serenity, also known as Tsuki no Hime (Moon Princess)."_

_"Princess Serenity? Tsuki no Hime?" She asked in confusion. Those names were vaguely familiar to her. She heard those names spoken when she was dreaming, but always dismissed it as just a fairytale dream._

_"My dear daughter, you must once again become Sailor Moon." Hikari blinked._

_"Sailor Moon…?"_

_"Yes. I am afraid I cannot stay much longer but please remember, unlike your second life as Tsukino Usagi, the Outers will love you for who you are. Along with that, you will be able to find your true soul mate, just like on the Moon."_

_Hikari's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Tsukino Usagi. That name triggered a certain memory from her brain. It was then that she knew. She remembered everything. The Inner Court betrayed her, while Mamoru cheated on her with Rei. Hikari subconsciously clenched her two fists. She wasn't supposed to be alive. She was supposed to be dead!_

_Queen Serenity stared at Hikari for a moment before kneeling down to her height. Her daughter has suffered so much. She wanted to take all her pain away and let her live a happy life, free from all duty. She couldn't though. It was not allowed. This was her destiny. She then embraced Hikari in a hug._

_"Serenity, listen. I am pretty sure that you remember what happened by now. Do not let those get your hopes down. Just believe in yourself. You will do just fine"_

_"Mother…" Queen Serenity gently kissed Hikari's forehead._

_"I'll always be with you. When you are in distress, don't bottle it inside you. Remember, you are not alone." She seemed to be remembering something before she stared back at Hikari._

_"Before I leave, there is one more thing I need to do" Out of nowhere, two cats, fast asleep, were present in the arms of Hikari. Hikari merely stared, as if she was speechless._

_"But, how?" Queen Serenity laughed softly._

_"After you were gone, Luna has been moping around. Both Luna and Artemis are greatly disappointed in the Inner Court. Both of them are here to guide you through." Hikari smiled._

_"Thank you, mother." She smiled back._

_"Stay strong and be the girl that you always are." and then she faded away._

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was early morning; dismay the happy sunshine that was beaming all around, one particular household felt the complete opposite. The Tsukino Residence. Keji, Usagi's father and mother were sitting down on the living sofa. So much has happened. It all pointed to one person. Usagi.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

Ikuko mourned over Usagi's death, even though more than a month passed. If only she treated her better, if only she never pushed her so hard. None of these would have happened.

"It's all my fault that Usagi's gone!"

"Honey, don't say that. It's not your fault. We did our best to raise our daughter to her fullest."

"Mom, Dad, it's not your fault… it's mine…." Sniffled someone.

Ikuko and Kenji turned around and saw Shingo. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Shingo was the one that took it the hardest. He never did anything good for Usagi. All he ever did was nag at her, make fun of her, never appreciate her…

"If I haven't made fun of her and played pranks on her none of this would've happened!! She would still be here!"

"Shingo... it's not your fault" Ikuko said. She went to him and hugged him. As she hugged him, she began to think.

'This is my entire fault. none of this would have happened if I haven't pushed her too hard! None of these would have happened. Usagi would still be with them right now.'

"Ikuko, I'm sure Usagi doesn't believe it is your fault or Shingo's." Kenji glanced at the family portrait that stood on top of the shelf. He then glanced back to Ikuko.

"I'm sure Usagi is in a better place right now."

* * *

"Achoo!" Hikari sneezed. Seemed like someone was talking about her. The visit from Queen Serenity had such a huge impact on her. Not only did she remember everything, she also felt it. Hikari glanced down from where her bed was and saw Luna and Artemis. She smiled. Boy, would they be shocked after they wake up. 

She got off the bed and headed out of her room. She decided to talk to Outers while they were eating breakfast. Might as well do that since everyone was going to be present. Speaking of her family, they were there when she was entering to the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Hikari" Michiru set the plates onto the table. As Hikari sat down, she glanced around her surrounding. She wasn't sure how to address her statement. Setsuna looked at Hikari with concern.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" She nodded slightly.

"Yesterday, mother visited me. She told me that I would have to embrace my destiny soon." She slightly blushed when she recalled how Queen Serenity told her she would find her true love. Looking back to the Outers, she saw their amused faces and couldn't help but laugh. Michiru chuckled.

"Ah, you'll probably need to be Sailor Moon again." Haruka twitched a bit. Feeling that her Haruka-papa was feeling distressed, she quickly changed topics.

"Oh yea, Luna and Artemis are with me now. Mother said that they ran away from the Inners. Can we keep them here? I'm sure they will cause no trouble." They all smiled at her. It wasn't everyday that Queen Serenity would appear out of nowhere. It seemed that Hikari's happy aura was beaming at them more than usual.

"Of course Hikari"

"By the way, are you ready to transfer to Hotaru's school?" Hikari nodded in excitement. She was going to transfer from her middle school to high school due to her academic level. Hopefully, the students at the new school wouldn't treat her differently.

"I have an uneasy feeling about it though."

"You're probably nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" 

"I will get the most purest star seed." Evil glinted eyes were seen through the darkness. Behind, four dark figures stood behind her laughing evilly with her.

To be continued…

* * *

Rushing with the revising. Not much of a difference I guess. 

-Himeru


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

_"OH MY GOD!! YATEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!!!!!"_

_"SEIYA-SAMA!! PLEASE HAVE MY CHILDREN!!!!"_

_"TAIKI-SAMA, I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_A bunch of hyper-active screaming fans were spotted along with a few reporters desperately trying to either talk with them or touch them. Besides them stood another, addressing the screen._

"_The popular singing group that has recently gained popularity, Three Lights, has been spotted returning from their cruise in Hawaii. We will have more details coming up. Kaitou, back to y-" _"Feh, what a bunch of idol wannabes."

Haruka changed the channel. She was just watching her weekly racing competition until the lousy news crew interrupted it.

"Now now Ruka. What did I tell you about criticizing idols?" Haruka pouted.

"Mou… Michiru. Don't tell me you like them more than me." Before Michiru replied to her response, there was a knock on the door. Both of them turned and froze. Haruka, being the first one to recover from the shock, glared. Seems like they had uninvited guests. She then smirked.

"My, my. Look who invited themselves over."

This was gong to be fun…

* * *

"Setsuna-mama, we can walk to school from here." 

Hikari didn't want Setsuna to go through all the trouble to bringing Hotaru and herself to school. Additional to that, if she was to drop them off from the entrance, it was attract unwanted attention. Hikari groaned at the thought. Just a week ago, Hikari entered the school as a transfer student in order to be protected, just in case. Age Fourteen and entering high school as a freshman, she was placed in all the same classes as Hotaru. When the teacher introduced Hikari to the class, there was chaos within the class. It was mainly the guys, who were announcing their undying love to her. Within a day, a fan-club was made, much to her dismay. Whoever would have thought that the person who was once Tsukino Usagi would be so popular, with even a fan-club!

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the car came to a stop. They were already in front of school. Hikari pouted at Setsuna.

"We could've walked from the block before."

"I know, but, we can't have your 'fans' stalking you now can we." Setsuna winked which caused Hotaru to giggle.

"Is Haruka-papa going to pick us up today?"

"Yes. Hotaru, Hikari, please prevent Haruka from injuring your classmates. With the way I have been seeing things, Hikari plus male classmates plus Haruka would equal to castration." They all sweatdropped at the thought. Haruka would do more than that, probably put them to death…

"We'll keep that in mind… Thank you for the ride!" Both exit from the car only to be greeted by a herd of people.

_"__MY ANGEL!!! ALLOW ME TO CARRY YOUR BAG!!!"_

_"HIKARI-SAMA, PLEASE ACCEPT THESE FLOWERS!!"_

_"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"_

_"__Hotaru-chan! Let's make a run for it!!!" _

The scene that played in front of Setsuna amused her. Their Hime was going to be a proud leader. Her eyes shifted towards the direction to the mansion. Things were certainly going to start out interesting.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Haruka sneered. In front of her stood the betrayers of their Hime. How dare they show their faces in front of them! Michiru held Haruka's hands tightly as to tell her to calm down. It seemed that the Inners didn't know about their Hime's return. It was better that way too. Them knowing that small information would only cause more trouble. 

"Well? We're waiting for you to say something. Why are you here?" The Inners looked as if they were unsure of themselves as they glanced at each other. Minako cleared her throat.

"Artemis and Luna ran away. We believe that they are here and we want them back" Haruka smirked.

"Even if they are here, what makes you think that we'll give them to you, when they were the one that ran away from you guys in the first place." Haruka looked as if she was thinking.

"Speaking of that, where is Koneko-chan?" She grinned as she saw the Inners' faces pale. Thought they could keep it a secret from them eh? She was going to have fun watching them squirm under her eyes.

"I thought for sure that she was with you guys. I haven't seen her in months!" Ah yes, revenge was sweet. This would show them not to mess with her Koneko-chan. Just as she was going to say more, Setsuna entered.

"That is because she was betrayed by them." She glared at them. "Especially the one whom she considered her BEST friend. Which resulted her in taking her own life at the end" The Inners' face froze in shock. No one was supposed to know. But how? DUH. Setsuna knew everything. She was the Gate Keeper of Time.

Haruka's eyes portrayed a glint of disgust. They didn't deserve to live. They shouldn't even be here… Haruka would have done something to them if it hadn't been for Setsuna who reminded her that attacking them would not do anything but make them stronger in the future. Confused by what she meant, she decided that it was not worth her time to deal with them.

"I think it's best if you leave. You don't want to leave this mansion all hurt and bruised do you?" The Inners winced and glanced up at Setsuna, asking for assistance. Setsuna merely ignored that. She stared at them intensely, which caused them to cringe forward.

"I suggest you do what Haruka says. The last thing we need is decaying bodies on our carpet floor." With that said, the Inners made a hasty retreat. Haruka sighed and turned to Setsuna.

"Was this really necessary?" Her eyes twitched a bit. "I mean, I wouldn't have any trouble handling them." Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her.

"This will all play out in the future. Patience is the key." Haruka snorted, which ended in Michiru grabbing her left ear.

"Owww!! Michiruuuu." She whined.

"Snorting is very un-lady like. Refrain yourself from doing that again Ruka!"

"But…."

"No buts!"

"…."

"By the way, you need to pick up the two. Or have you forgotten already?"

"Oh shit…"

"What have I told you about cussing…"

"……….."

* * *

Meanwhile in school, let's just say there was one word to describe the situation Hikari and Hotaru were in; **HECTIC**. 

It didn't help a bit that even the girls idolized her. What was she? An idol? As if. As the bell rang, the two girls got off on their feet and made a run. As they ran, a thought entered Hikari's head.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, wouldn't it be bad if everyone met Haruka-papa?" Hotaru's eyes snapped open as realization hit her.

"Ah! We forgot about that! Wait, maybe this is better." Hikari looked at her confused. How was the people getting hurt better?"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We can just let Haruka-papa start the threats, and we can stop her before she hurts any of them."

"Oh! Hotaru-chan, I didn't think you were like that. Pretty clever of you." Hotaru smirked. They both smiled at each other and ran towards the front of the gate, where Haruka was waiting. Haruka recognized them and greeted them from afar. She then stopped as she saw practically the whole student body running behind them. How she wished she had the Space Sword with her. She glared behind, which made the people. Perfect, she had them all wrapped up around her fingers.

The students cringed under her glare. Uh oh… They gulped and desperately looked at their tenshi and Hotaru, only to have them smile apologetically. They felt their sweat being poured down as Haruka was speaking to them.

"What do we have here. Do I see some people bothering Hikari and Hotaru?" She smirked as she saw them shake their heads vigorously.

"I see." She turned her head towards the car where Hikari and Hotaru seated themselves just a few moments ago. She laughed silently as she heard their sighs of relief. This was just getting more and more amusing. Haruka then snapped her head towards them. As she grinned, she thought, 'Yup, this was going to fun indeed.' However, as much as she wanted to torture them, it was soon interrupted as Hotaru's voice told her to stop her. Eh, how boring. They both exit out of the car, only to be confronted by her schoolmates.

Hikari and Hotaru couldn't help but sympathize them as Haruka was attempting to interrogate them. Instead of running from them, Hikari decided to talk to them, only to be interrupted by Hotaru speaking.

"Sorry guys, it's just that if you think about it, you're constantly worshipping Hikari and she gets uncomfortable like that. She's human too you know, just like all of us. She doesn't want to be popular or anything, she just wants to be treated like a normal person" The people kept silent. Hikari couldn't help but stare at her gratefully.

"If you wanted to know her better, all you have to do is approach her and act like your normal self. You don't need to impress. Hikari's not the kind to judge. She just wants to have a normal life, with normal friends who she can talk to and hang out with." Hotaru smiled as she saw them looking down at their feet. Looks like they finally realize how she feels. Hikari then added to her statement.

"Um, I just wanted to say, thank you." She bowed. Their schoolmates looked at them in confusion.

"In my old school, I had people whom I believed were my true friends, but in the end, they turned their back on me." She continued. Might as well tell the truth. They weren't the ones to judge right?

"But, in this school, I'm very glad that I met all of you. You've all been wonderful friends to me and you weren't that judgmental. But all I am asking is for you guys to treat me like everyone else?" Hikari smiled at them, which caused the males to blush and the females to squeal. Haruka and Hotaru watched in amusement at what was about to happen. In a matter of moments, Hikari was pummeled to the ground as her new 'friends' tackled her.

"_We love you no matter what Hikari!"_

_"WE'LL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR ENEMIES"_

_"You should've said so earlier!!"_

_"LET'S GO KICK THE BETRAYERS' ASSES!"_

"_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

"_Do any of you know who they are?…"_

_  
"…. Oops?"_

This was an interesting way to make friends wasn't it? Hikari sweatdropped at the thought. Her face was replaced with a smile as she thought of her acceptance. She turned to face Haruka and Hotaru. They looked at her proudly and smiled.

"Shall we go now?" Hotaru and Hikari both nodded. Unbeknown to them, figures were watching the scenes fold before themselves.

"Interesting…" One of the figures then smirked.

"Hehe, I think we found ourselves the first target. The one named Hikari." The other figures behind the first one observed their target.

"This is going to be fun" They couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be too easy. All they had to do was get her alone and their plan would commence.

"I'm very sure that Galaxia-sama will be pleased."

* * *

"I don't feel so good." Hikari groaned. It wasn't that she was carsick; it was because Haruka was driving too fast! She needed for Haruka to stop or else her precious car was going to get it. 

"Can we stop the car for a few minutes?" Haruka only nodded and parked the car near the side of the street. Luckily for her, there was a small convenience store a few minutes away.

"Wait here you two. I'm going to go get a drink to calm your throat. Want anything Firefly?" Hotaru politely declined. Haruka nodded and ran to the convenience store. She then looked down at Hikari with an apologetic look.

"Hikari, I'm going to go get some tissues from the car. Stay here." Hikari only nodded in reply. As Hotaru made her way to the car, she couldn't help but feel unease. She opened the car's door and grabbed the tissues. As she was about to get out she felt as if something wasn't right. A scream confirmed her suspicion. Her eyes widened as she recognized the owner of the voice.

'HIKARI'

Hotaru ran and stopped midway. Four figures; were they new enemies? She tensed up as she saw Hikari unconscious. No one did this to her Hime. She grabbed her transforming pen, ready to call out the familiar words.

"Saturn planet power, make-up!"

* * *

The four gathered around as Hikari's star seed shone before them. This was what they were looking for. Their first target and they hit the jackpot! Galaxia-sama would surely reward them for what they have done. As one of them were about to grab the star seed, a voice halted them. 

"Hold it right there!" They turned around to be faced with a Sailor Senshi, non other than Sailor Saturn. She glared at them.

"Protected by the Planet of Silence, I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn." The four didn't look a tad bit interested. They smirked at each other and faced Sailor Saturn. It was their turn to introduce themselves.

"I am Sailor Iron Mouse"

"Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren"

"Sailor Lead Crow"

"We are the Sailor Animates, serving the only Galaxia-sama." Sailor Saturn looked at them. There were more Sailor Senshis? As if sensing her confusion, Sailor Tin Nyanko smirked once more.

"Did you suspect that you Senshis from the Earth were the only ones that existed?" She glanced at Hikari, then back at the Animates. This was not good; she was outnumbered. She prayed and hoped that Haruka-papa would make it in time. She inwardly breathed. 'Calm down' she told herself. One false movement and they would run away with the Hime's star seed.

"What is your purpose on Earth?"

"Can't you tell? We're looking for the brightest star seeds. But we didn't think that a puny little girl like her would be holding one of them." The one called Sailor Iron Mouse answered her.

"Oh well, it makes our job a whole lot easier. Isn't that right, my rival?" Sailor Lead Crow glanced at Sailor Aluminum Siren, only to sweatdrop. Siren was behind them slowly reached for Hikari's star seed.

"Thank you for your lovely star seed"

"World Shaking!"

The attack prevented Siren from grabbing the star seed. Sailor Iron Mouse yelled out in frustration. More interruptions, just what they needed!

"My guardian is a planet far up in the heavens. The Soldier of the Sky, Sailor Uranus!" Saturn ran up to Uranus. Their eyes met each other's eyes and as if they were silently communicating Saturn nodded at her. Uranus held her hand up into the sky and drew out a fist. The Animates prepared themselves, as they recognized the attack from before. But, they realized too late that it was merely a distraction to get Saturn to help Hikari. Once the four of them turned around, there was no trace of Hikari or Saturn.

"YOU MADE THEM GET AWAY!" Sailor Tin Nyanko yelled at Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Me?! Siren was the one trying to grab a hold of it first!"

"Ara ara, but Lead Crow was clearly watching me so she should have warned me." The four animates ended up arguing with one another only to have Uranus escape as well. Siren turned around to face Uranus, only to see her missing.

"Um, excuse me, Uranus is missing"

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile Haruka and Hotaru, who transformed back to their civilian form, sighed in relief as the star seed returned back to Hikari. Haruka exit the car and went back to the driver's seat. It was because of Animates' stupidity and short attention span that they have gotten away.

"New enemies are they?"

"It will soon be time to reawaken her. She must be prepared."

If not, this world may cease to exist." Haruka's hold on the steering wheel tightened. New enemies. She looked at the mirror to see Hikari still unconscious. Most likely, it will be "**Her**" getting hurt. First, it was the Inners and that Earth Prince, now it was new enemies. Why was it always her? No matter what, she promised, she would protect her Hime at all costs.

Even if it meant her own death.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, there it is, Chapter 7. First time updating in 3-4 years ne? Hehe. Forgive me! 

Hmmm, I don't exactly know where this story is going. I have a BRIEF idea on the plot and everything but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I am pretty sure that Chapter 8 will be updated a lot faster than this chapter. Check the profile for updates. Oh yea, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Hehe. Remember to vote for your Usagi/??? pairing!

-Himeru


End file.
